1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage pockets and chambers within a mattress and, more particularly, to a mattress having one or more hidden pockets covered and concealed by a movable portion of the top quilt or covering of the mattress.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many people prefer to store their jewelry, cash and other valuable items in a hidden location so that their valuables will not be stolen in the event their home is burglarized. The typical hiding places for such valuables include dresser drawers, wood boxes, jars, containers and kitchen cabinets. Probably the best known hiding spot, especially for cash, is under one's mattress (i.e., between the mattress and the boxspring). Unfortunately, most burglars know all of these hiding places and will usually find jewelry, cash and other valuables in a matter of a few minutes when robbing a home.
While many people do prefer to hide their valuables in or close to their bedroom, hiding places such as “under the mattress” are not effective and should be avoided. Rather than hiding valuables under the mattress, it would be far more effective to hide jewelry, cash and other valuables within the mattress. However, this hiding location will only work if the storage compartment within the mattress is completely concealed without any visible access openings. A mattress having an interior hiding compartment must have the appearance of a typical conventional mattress. Moreover, the one or more hiding compartments in the mattress must be easy to access by the owner so that they may store and remove their valuables from the hidden compartment in the mattress without difficulty. Finally, a mattress with a hidden compartment for storing valuables must be easy to manufacture without deviating from the manufacturing process or adding a significant amount of cost for additional labor or materials.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a mattress having one or more hidden cavities for storing jewelry, cash and other valuable items, and wherein the one or more cavities are formed by eliminating some of the foam material below the top quilt of covering of the mattress according to the desired size and shape of the cavity, and further wherein the top quilt is secured by a releasable fastener (e.g., hook and loop fasteners) to close the hidden cavity in a manner that completely conceals the cavity with no visible indicators of an access opening.